


Awkward

by lovelyethereal



Series: Philkas Fics From Wattpad [9]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Breakfast, Fluff and Humor, M/M, ooc bo waldenbeck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/pseuds/lovelyethereal
Summary: Bo sits down with Lukas and Philip to shed some light on their relationship (not that he needs it).





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago so I honestly don’t entirely know what I’m posting, hope you enjoy though!

It's 9:14 AM when Bo registers the sound of feet padding across the hardwood floors upstairs and Bo begins to panic. He sighs audibly, somewhat annoyed and amused. This was going to be fun for him but he didn't know how he was going to begin, that's what annoyed him most.

The sound of footsteps trekking down the stairs brought Bo's attention back down to the section in the paper he had been reading. Lukas enters the kitchen with the hard lines of his face softened slightly. He stops at the sight of his dad sitting at the table, newspaper in hand and begins to feel the panic wash over him. How is Philip supposed to leave now?

"Mornin' Lukas." Bo said, smirking slightly to himself as to not give away the situation.

"H-Hey dad." Lukas stuttered, walking toward the table, grabbing a mug. Making his way toward the coffee maker, he pulled his phone from his back pocket and decided to quickly shoot a text to Philip, informing him of the situation.

"How'd you sleep?" Bo inquired, partly to tease him mentally and partly because he was trying to be a more concerned parent.

"Uh... pretty good, actually. I don't know what it was, but I slept a lot better than usual." Bo lowered the paper and smirked knowingly at his son who raised an eyebrow.

"You alright there, son? You look a little out of sorts." Lukas opens his mouth and then closes it, resembling something of a fish, as the floorboards creak above them. He begins to feel his dad's eyes burning a hole into his skull and turns to look at him, still wearing the same smirk. That's what began to tip Lukas off; since when did Bo smile, let alone smirk? "Lukas, do we have company?"

"No-"

"Hey, Philip! Why don't you join us down here?" Lukas's eyes go wide as he takes a drink of his coffee, spinning on his heels and coughing it into the sink. Panic settles into the pit in his chest, leaning against the counter after setting his cup down, placing his head in his hands. He digs his palms into his eyes before the footsteps began to travel closer, coming down the steps.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead." Lukas swore, repeating the phrase silently like a mantra. Be looks up when he hears the footsteps stop somewhere a lot closer to him than they were a few second ago. His head snaps toward the staircase where Philip stands, flannel clad with the sweatpants he'd borrowed the night before, mixed emotions on his face.

"Why don't you two boys sit down, I think we need to have a little chat." Bo folds the paper up, setting it beside him at the table. Lukas began to make his way toward the table, looking over his shoulder at the other boy, frozen at the foot of the stairs. Given his reputation with Bo, this was understandable, but not now. Lukas moves backward until he reaches the stairs, placing a hand on Philip's shoulder, shooting him a look when he caught his gaze. Philip followed Lukas to the table, pulling a chair out and sotting reluctantly. He knew how rude it would be to refuse eye contact but was way too awkward for his liking.

"So, what is this?" Bo asked, gesturing between the two teenagers, no sign of disgust or lack os support. The man was just curious. Lukas tensed, catching Philip's attention out of the corner of his eye. He reached for Lukas's hand under the table, linking their fingers together.

"We—uh—we don't exactly know yet, sir." Philip stammered, looking down at the table. Bo hummed in understanding, standing from his chair. He took his coffee mug over to the sink and stood there for a second, making Lukas uneasy.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Like, maybe a month."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Bo was frustrated now. Lukas slumped back slightly and Philip began to rub his thumb over his knuckles, soothing his nerves.

"I didn't know how you would react." Lukas admitted softly, peering up at his father and Bo's features had softened.

"Oh... well, just know that you can tell me anything, son." He smiled softly and cleared his throat after a minute. "And, Helen called early this morning looking for Philip so it's probably best that he gets home as soon as possible." Bo said and left the room leaving Philip and Lukas alone again.

"Are you okay?" Philip asked softly, removing his hand from Lukas's and brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah... yeah, it's better that he knows now." Lukas didn't even know if he believed himself but chose to let his suspicions pass. He pushed his chair back and stood up. "I should probably take you home."

"Ooo," Philip winked and rose from the chair. Lukas smiled before rolling his eyes and gently shoving his shoulder. "Take me home, puh-lease."

"Oh my God, let's go, you pervert."


End file.
